So Dead So Screwed
by Syduction
Summary: Which was worse, the fact that I was now strapped into the moving death trap - meaning there was no backing out now - or my neighbor was Ross Lynch? Probably the latter, but the death trap was a close second./Now I was definitely going to die, of embarrassment when he figures it out, or by falling 8 stories to the earth. Falling was probably the better option.


I was so going to kill Raini. And Vanessa. But mainly the prior. She and my sister practically forced me to this dumb amusement park - which in no way was even remotely amusing - and left me in the middle of a crowded breezeway. Not to mention they had my phone and I was about to get on a roller coaster I in no way wanted to be on. But this was the deal. I ride the coaster and buy the picture of me on my near death experience, Vanessa buys R5 tickets. I was suppose to have my phone with with though, not stranded in the middle of nowhere with no contact to my kidnappers. All I knew was this, they were dead. So freaking dead. At least after the tickets were bought.

My thoughts were snapped out when the torture commander said it was time for us - me and the guy behind me that got stuck because he was alone - to get on. I sucked in a deep breath and glanced toward my neighbor. I had been too consumed in my thoughts to notice just how damn sexy he was. But those eyes looked familiar, as well as the hair. But he masked his blond locks with a small brown wig, not wanting to be seen. He had the exact qualities of a certain blond 19 year old superstar I grew very fond of in my early teens. Oh shit.

Which was worse, the fact that I was now strapped into the moving death trap - meaning there was no backing out now - or my neighbor was Ross Lynch? Probably the latter, but the death trap was a close second. Then we flipped facing the ground. I drew a shaky, unsteady breath. I was going to die. Then I would come back and kill my sister and best friend. Cause that is such a normal thought when someone you were crushing on was strapped, stuck with you for the next minute. Then we moved. That was when I started hyperventilating.

He stared at me, not saying a word, just watching my breathing quicken and faultier. Then he grabbed my hand and offered a warm smile. He was not helping this situation by any means. "I take it this is your first time?" I nodded.

"I don't even want to be on here, my friend, my sister and I made an agreement. If I ride this moving death trap," That earned me a chuckle from the blond gripping my right hand. "Then my sister buys...tickets to...my favorite performer." I figured that if he was actually controlling his appearance, he did not want to be recognized. He nodded.

That's when things got even more terrifying, if that was even possible. The ride stopped at the very top. And we were the lucky ones that were still face down looking over a mass of people at one of the highest points. I began my slow, unsteady breaths again. Attempting to calm my nerves. A voice boomed through a small speaker that was attached to the back of every car. "We are experiencing some difficulties, the ride should presume as normal within the next 5 minutes... I hope.." The voice faded at the end, but I still heard it loud and clear. Now I was definitely going to die, of embarrassment when he figures it out, or by falling 8 stories to the earth. Falling was probably the better option. Now I was sure I wasn't going to tell him, he was stuck with me for an indefinite amount of time, last thing he needed was to be stuck with a fangirl for that time. So I kept my quiet. Then it dawned on me, he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"So.. How's your day been up until this?" He laughed trying to make conversation.

"Well it's been pretty shitty considering how rainy it's been and the fact that I don't want to be here." I summed up in one. "I was supposed to ride this stupid thing, get a picture to prove I did it, then meet my sister in the main cafe at 3:46." Then my eyes widened. "What time is it!" I broke out into panic. He checked his phone, keeping a death grip on both it and me.

"3:58." He spoke in a monotone. Well crap. Then I realized something, my sister had my phone. I could just have him text her that I was stuck. Plus I'd get his number.

"Would you mind if I just texted my sister from your phone? I gave her my phone because I didn't want to drop it." My voice grew quiet. I was trying to sound as clueless as possible. I did not want him knowing I knew who he was. Then I wouldn't be able to tell them where I was and there would be no concert tickets. He merely nodded. "Thank you!" He handed me his phone and let go of my hand, probably wanting me to hold on to it with both hands.

I punched in my number explaining the situation without detail in a small text. I wanted to give him his phone back as fast as possible. We handed it off carefully and he grabbed my hand again. I looked down at the ground that seemed so far away. My breathing hitched. "My name is Ross." He smiled at me, distracting me from my death pit below.

"Laura." I sighed out slowly, not trusting my breath. I hadn't spoke much, I was too scared of screaming in fangirl mode. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"You don't speak much, do you Laura?" I shook my head. "Why? You're voice is very adorable." I blushed bright red. God, I was going to crack if he kept this up.

"Thank you. I guess I'm just too scared of dying." I said nudging my head towards the ground, not risking him letting go of my hand. The speaker made me jump when music started blaring through. I guess they thought we were bored, which we all were. All of us that weren't next to someone they were in love with and scared of heights. He nodded, clearly amused at my fear. I was okay with it, that meant he'd continue to hold my hand.

For the next 45 minutes a verity of songs played though the speaker ahead. _Easy Love_ thought it was a great time to play. _I would start laughing at the start of the second verse due to his "dancing" in the movie and a flashback to an interview that just went so well together. I was going to want to sing along, and that was not okay._ So I closed my eyes starting to freak out about the height. It would distract him from it, and me from screaming about it. It was coming up, and I could still hear it. I was so screwed. And Vanessa was so dead.

I laughed at the start like I knew I would. He looked at me funny, but shrugged it off once I started freaking out again. "Okay, Laura. Let's talk, take your mind off our surroundings. Oh! That reminds me, your sister said okay and they would be waiting by the exit. The manger said it should be fixed within the next half hour, and you get tickets regardless of if you ride it." I relaxed. She hadn't mentioned R5 and I didn't have to ride it again if they let us off this damn thing. Maybe I would live.

"Okay. Let's talk." I nodded. _Stay Stay Stay_ played on the speaker at that exact moment. So both eyed it and broke out into a fit of laughter. He just stared at me

"You have a really cute laugh." He smiled at me. I blushed redder than before. I muttered a thank you. "So where are you from?"

"San Francisco. You?"

"LA, but I was born in Littleton, it's a city in Colorado." I nodded, keeping my cover.

"Do you ever miss it?" I pushed.

"Yeah, I do sometimes. But we moved to LA when I was little, my brother wanted to peruse acting. Now we..." He stopped short of the band. "Now we all act." He did not want to be known, that was for sure. He said nothing about the band. Nothing about his life but acting. So I left it there.

"Hey! We're moving! Yay." I pointed to the front row that was about to free fall down the track. "Make a face for the photo? I at least want to good picture from this experience." He smiled and nodded, still holding my hand. Then we went down the hill. It was a blur of smiles and laughs and screams. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

We exited the ride through a small hallway that put us into a large room with collectibles and the photo from the previous ride. We approached the counter. "Hi there." I waved. "Can I get a 8x10 photo please?" I pointed to the screen that had Ross making a screaming expression and me with pure joy and delight. It was the exact opposite of emotions from the entire ride. He handed me the photo in a bag and Ross beat me to paying. I hate him, and love him at the exact same time.

"You didn't have to do that." I muttered as we walked out of the shop. _Maybe I should just tell him. It's not like I'll seem him again. Wait. The concert._ Even if I was going to tell him, it was too late. He was already gone, lost in the crowd of people that surrounded me.

We continued to text after that day. A video call or phone call was tossed in there a few times. I told the two who made me come and they seemed pretty content with themselves. Lying about my obsession with the band was extremely difficult. He would tell me stuff that I already knew, I had to hold off the joy when something cool came up regarding the band. It was hard. However, the hardest thing I was dealing with was what was ahead of me. Ross.

I told him my concert was today at 8pm. Which it actually was, he just - thankfully - hadn't put together all the pieces, yet. So that would be the reason a certain photo is carefully placed in my back pocket and I'm close to hyperventilating, yet again. The line was long, so I had some time to kill.

I texted Ross, who I saved as 'Shore' in my phone in case anyone looked over my shoulder, asking what he was up to. The line moved up and I had an instant reply. _Stuck doing a meet and greet with my brothers and sister_. He said. He had told me about the band a few days later, I guess he thought I would figure it out eventually. He didn't seem to thrilled about it the meet and greet, but who could blame him. I wouldn't enjoy I bunch of screaming and crying people.

We continued to talk until I was next. I was almost freaking out again, thinking of all that could go wrong. I had started to develop feelings for him, not just celebrity feelings either, that scared me the most. I placed my phone by my hip, ready to grab the picture burning a hole in my jeans.

"Hi Ross." I breathed out. "Remember me?" He stared me down a few seconds. I grabbed me phone giving him a few details. _All we did was spend an hour and a half stuck on some stupid roller coaster while I was freaking out, you were calming me, and I was freaking out even more about that. It's not like you should remember me or anything. You need a touch up on that wig of yours. It's was showing some blond._ I glanced up at him and back down at my phone. I hit send, seconds later it showed read. I drew a small breath and pulled out the photo from that day and pushed it towards him. No one else at that table uttered the smallest of words, all waiting on his answer. I glanced towards him.

"Oh my god. It's you! From the moving death trap!" He shouted, surprising everyone around him, including me. I nodded and gave a sheepish smile. I typed again. _Yeah that would be me._ And sent it. "Why didn't you tell me?" He had a hint of laughter in his voice, but I mainly heard hurt.

"Can we not do this here? Maybe somewhere where there isn't a bunch of people behind me wanting to meet you and the rest of R5?" I suggested. He nodded and I gave him a time and place.

2 hours later, we sat in an almost deserted coffee house, not saying a word. I was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." My voice was hushed.

"I just don't understand. We were stuck up there. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me. Why didn't you?"

"Exactly. We were stuck up there. Neither of us knew how long. First, it wasn't hard to tell you didn't want to be known. So I wasn't going to make a big scene over it. I also didn't know how I would react. Going back to the fact that neither of us knew how long we would be up there. It wouldn't be fun. Stuck up there with a fangirl for god knows how long. I almost told you after we left, but you walked out and I remembered the deal I made with Vanessa. So I told you then?" I finished, the sentence sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Okay." And that was all he said. There was a long pause. "What about when _Easy Love_ played? Is that why you laughed?" I nodded, chuckling again at the memory.

"The movie and you're lovely dancing durning it. Cracks me up. Plus an interview taking about how you've grown up. Something about more hair down there?" I started laughing and his flushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He retorted. "But I wouldn't take it that far. You're just some crazy fan girl." His tone showed joking, but ouch. That hurt. "Kidding. I'm only joking, please don't cry." I was confused. I guess my expression showed that it hurt, I mean it did, but I don't think is cry over that. "So why don't I take you out soon? I promise no roller coasters." He chuckled.

"I think I'd like that very much. And it can be a death trap, you'll just have to hold be basically then entire time." I simply stated, a smile playing at both our lips.

Of course though, the next thing playing at my lips were his.

 **So I figured we all needed a bit of Raura romance with all the Courtney drama going around on Twitter and Instagram. This was actually a creepy dream I had, except I was Laura and he was secretly married to her. It was very strange. But I got a story from it so I'm okay with it.**

 **Raura is Rossome, like reviews are. Which you should do because it makes the writer happy. Hehe, that's me**


End file.
